I Miss You
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot  Song-fic !   Esme goes to see her baby on Mother's day, set to the lyrics "I miss you" by Avril Lavigne. Please R&R!


**A/N – I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or the Lyrics to **_**"I miss you,"**_** in any way, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers and Avril Lavigne.**

**I miss you.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

**(Lyrics = **_**Italics)**_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

The House was quiet today. The kids were at school and Carlisle was at work doing the job he loved. I picked up my coat that hung glumly over the stair banister. A deep sigh escaped my chest as I walked over, tugging it off lightly and sliding my hands through the sleeves. I buttoned the crème coloured material together, shivering slightly from apprehension. I hadn't been back for years, not _there _anyway.

_I miss you, miss you so bad__  
><em>_I don't forget you; oh it's so sad__  
><em>

I wandered aimlessly through the back garden. It seemed so big today, as if the world could swallow me up. I stopped at the flowers that vibrantly grew below the small garden wall. The colours harmoniously blended with one another. Coronations grew steadily with Hydrangea in dark purples and blues. Roses although red in colour, grew opposite them. I picked the best ones I could see, tying them together in a white ribbon as a soft smile graced my lips.

_I hope you can hear me__  
><em>_I remember it clearly,_

When I finally got there, a familiar pain flooded my senses. I crossed myself before kneeling at the small but deteriorating grave stone at my feet. Dead flowers were standing limply in a pale yellow vase before it. Seriously, how long had it been since I last come here? I shook my head in disgust as I realised how abundant I'd been.

"Baby..." I whispered as I replaced the dead flowers with the new ones, watering them as I went. "Mummy's here now."

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

I closed my eyes as I let the forbidden images flow into my mind. It was mother's day, and it had been 87 long years ago I had lost him. It didn't get any easier. No-one knew I was here. Alice and maybe Edward, but no-one else, that was unless Edward or Alice hadn't informed Carlisle in advanced.

But that day 87 years ago caused a chain reaction inside of me. 87 years ago, on March 24th 1921, not only did my heart die, but my life ended as well. I jumped and somehow, through all of the horror, I was found. Found and mended. But it didn't make today any less important.__

_Na na, na na na, na na___

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
><em>_Goodbye on the hand,_

"I haven't forgotten you, really," I started. "Things have just been a little...hectic...lately." I placed a soft hand on the top of the stone. His face flooded my mind as my eyelids stayed glued together; the chubby cheeks, his sparkling green eyes, his mop of caramel hair and his miniature ears, toes and fingers._  
><em>

_I wish that I could see you again__  
><em>_I know that I can't_

A sob broke free, but surprisingly a smile twitched my lips involuntary upwards. I missed him so much, but the memories I held of him were happy, worth a million times more than money ever would. And although I would never see him again, I knew he was in a better place. He was loved by God and I knew he was being taken care of.__

_Oh__  
><em>_I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly_

When the sobs started to ebb away, I found my lost voice again. My throat was still thick, but I managed to get it out, somehow. "I know I haven't visited in almost three years darling, but it wasn't out of choice. You see, things haven't exactly gone to plan." I smiled as I traced his fading name. "You'll have to meet your new sister and Niece some day. They're brilliant, both of them," I laughed as I exhaled. "I know, Edward finally found someone. Her name is Bella, and baby, you should see her," I sighed happily. "Edward's eyes are full of light, sparkle, and it's all because of her. What's even more surprising is that they managed to reverse the impossible. They're happily married with a...daughter...of their own, little Renesmee, and they couldn't be happier." I stroked the cold stone underneath my own cold hand. "I promise you'll get to meet them one day."__

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

I frowned slightly. I felt slightly guilty as I talked about Renesmee with such affection. Did it offend my boy? Did he mind that I loved this being as much as him? __

_I had my wake up__  
><em>_won't you wake up,_

Sudden serenity was replaced with anger as I viewed the crumpling stone in front of him. He didn't deserve to die so young! He didn't deserve to die like he did, in so much pain. It didn't need to be like that and still, even then, I couldn't do anything to save him. I was weak, and now he laid in the ground with a head stone that was falling apart._  
><em>

_I keep asking why__  
><em>_and I can't take it,_

Questions still swirled around a million times per hour in my head as my mind still tried to come to terms with it. 87 years and I still hurt as badly as before. But through these years I had gained experience, and the knowledge knowing he was safe calmed me a little, but not enough for me to stop asking _"why?"__  
><em>

_It wasn't fake__  
><em>_it happened, you passed by,_

I shook my head almost in disbelief at myself. I was sure if he were here he wouldn't want me moping around like I was, but when I let myself remember, I still found it hard to believe it actually happened to me. His name engraved on the head stone in front of me cruelly reminded me it was real. You did pass away.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go_

"Happy mother's day," I whispered to myself as I placed a blue balloon next to his secluded grave. _  
><em>

_Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
><em>_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>

"Mummy misses you," I whispered quietly...

_There you go, there you go,__  
><em>_Somewhere you're not coming back__  
><em>

"...She loves you so much..."_  
><em>

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_was the day I found it won't be the same, no..._

A sad but peaceful smile stayed on my face as I read the faded writing one last time.

_**Harry Carlisle Platt,**_

_**Born**__– 21/1/1921__**Died**__– 24/1/1921._

_**His spirit lies with God as he dances with the angels.**_

___The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...__  
><em>

Strong arms encircled me and I looked up at the golden orbs I had gotten to know so well. Gently Carlisle pulled me to my feet, never breaking contact. _  
><em>

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
><em>

I kissed my fingers, placing them on top of the tiny grave stone. Only three words summed up what I was thinking.

"_I miss you."_

**A/N – One-shot to **_**Avril Lavigne's**_** "**_**I miss you."**_

**I hope you liked this. It's supposed to be a gentle moment between Esme and her "real" son on Mother's day. I really hope I did a good job on this one.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
